Dead Can Man
Dead Can Man pojawił się na /b/ popołudniu 12 listopada 2010 roku. OP zamieścił post zdjęcie opuszczonego domu z zapytaniem, czy ktoś byłby chętny, żeby zobaczyć zwłoki. Jakiś czas później wysyłał zdjęcia rozkładającego się ciała siedzącego na krześle, opisując szczegółowo to, co on i jego przyjaciel zastali w tym potępionym mieszkaniu. Na nikim nie wywarło to większego wrażenia, dopóki OP nie zamieścił dziennika Dead Can Mana, w którym zapisane były jego codzienne czynności. Dzień w dzień zbierał puszki, kupował jedzenie i piwo. Fakt, że mężczyzna umarł w samotności przyczynił się do dyskusji na /b/. Potem sprawą zainteresował się sam /x/ ze względu na upiorność historii. Czy OP jest oszustem? Czy to kolejny internetowy żart? Sam to osądź. Poniżej znajduje się cała historia opisana przez wyżej wspomnianego użytkownika: „Historia jest w 100% prawdziwa. Wierzcie mi lub nie, TO się zdarzyło. Po raz pierwszy umieszczam tu całą historię i wszystkie zdjęcia, jakie posiadam. Był kwiecień lub maj 2009 roku. Mój przyjaciel (nazwijmy go Vinnie) był spoza miasta, więc postanowiliśmy, że oblejemy jego przybycie popołudniu. Poszliśmy do sklepu, kupiliśmy parę piw Malt Liqour 40s i kręciliśmy się po mieście z zawiniętym w brązowym papierze alkoholem. W międzyczasie odebraliśmy telefon od kolejnego przyjaciela (Justin), który poinformował, że on i jego dziewczyna (Kim) wpadną do nas na chwilę. Na obecną chwilę było wczesne popołudnie, więc wróciliśmy do domu z braku innych ciekawszych zajęć. Przy okazji zwróciłem uwagę Vinnowi, że dom naprzeciwko jest opuszczony. Miał nawet różowy znak postawiony na drewnianych palach z napisem „OPUSZCZONY” ze względu na fakt, że garaż prawie całkiem się zapadł. Nie widziałem nikogo wchodzącego ani wychodzącego z tego budynku od dwóch lat, czyli od kiedy tu mieszkam. Zakładałem, że ktoś po prostu zostawił to mieszkanie lub zostało ono wykluczone z użytku przez urząd miasta (mamy mnóstwo takich budynków w Michigan- tak, to właśnie jest Michigan). Jako dzieciaki uwielbialiśmy przeszukiwać lasy i odnajdywać różne tajemnicze miejsca. Jest to więc logiczne, że chcieliśmy wejść do tego domu i dokładnie go przeszukać. Byliśmy już nieźle wstawieni, więc zdążyliśmy jedynie pomyśleć: „a pie** to! Wchodzimy tam”. Zaszliśmy dom od tyłu, wchodząc przez częściowo zapadnięty garaż. Drzwi garażowe były zamknięte, jednak już po chwili udało nam się siłą je otworzyć. Na prawo znajdowała się piwnica, więc postanowiliśmy zajrzeć tam na samym początku. Byliśmy zdumieni ogromną ilością przedmiotów w tej klitce. Było tam mnóstwo narzędzi i elementów konstrukcyjnych. Z tyłu pomieszczenia znajdował się oddzielny pokój, którego przestrzeń wypełniała w całości przykurzona makieta z mini torami dla pociągów zabawek. Było to na swój sposób straszne… Kiedy badaliśmy piwnice zadzwonił Justin, informując nas, że są już przed moim domem. Wyszliśmy więc stamtąd i chwyciłem mojego Nikona. Kim i Justin byli nieźle podjarani tym, co odkryliśmy, więc wróciliśmy i pokazaliśmy im piwnicę. Po krótkich oględzinach dotarliśmy do kuchni i znów- mnóstwo bałaganu. Stół przy ścianie był zawalony butelkami i puszkami, a te ostatnie chcieliśmy zabrać po obejrzeniu całego domu (w Michigan za zwrot jednej puszki dostaje się 10 centów). Porozglądaliśmy się jeszcze trochę po kuchni. Wiadomo- unosił się tam nieprzyjemny zapach, ale nie był aż tak dominujący jak zapach stęchlizny. Zrobiłem błąd przy eksplorowaniu lodówki, gdzie poczułem tak silny odór z gnijącej żywności szczelnie opakowanej, którą ja otworzyłem, że aż mnie zamroczyło. W kuchni znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do salonu. Byłem pierwszym, który je otworzył. Drzwi były wahadłowe; gdy je otwierałem kątem oka dostrzegłem sylwetkę człowieka siedzącą w fotelu odwróconą do mnie tyłem. Pierwsze, o czym pomyślałem to to, że ktoś tu jednak mieszka, a my właśnie złamaliśmy prawo. Obróciłem się powrotem, minąłem kolegów i szepnąłem: ”cholera ktoś tu jest!”, po czym zwialiśmy stamtąd w podskokach. Dobiegliśmy do mojego podwórka i tam powiedziałem im o tym, że widziałem, jak ktoś siedział w fotelu w salonie. Vinnie, który był bardziej pijany ode mnie wybełkotał: „Pie*** go! Nie ma już prawa do tej posiadłości w takim samym stopniu co my! To pewnie jakiś ciul”. Nie byłem za tym, żeby tam wracać i konfrontować się z jakimś szurniętym bezdomnym pijaczyną, ale J. przekonał mnie, kiedy stwierdził, że cieć pewnie jest na niezłym haju i nie będzie w stanie nawet wstać z fotela (Justin przez kilka lat był mocno uzależniony od heroiny, więc traktowałem go jak speca w tych sprawach. Teraz już jest czysty). Po raz kolejny weszliśmy do domu tą samą drogą, tym razem ciszej. Kiedy dotarliśmy do kuchni to Vinnie pierwszy wszedł do salonu, podczas gdy reszta stała i patrzyła na V, który z kolei obserwował postać w fotelu. Podszedł do nas, machnął lekko drzwiami, żeby się domknęły i powiedział: „To jest trup”. Spojrzeliśmy na niego osłupieni i nagle wydało nam się oczywiste, dlaczego w salonie był taki poważny. Przemknęliśmy do salonu i zebraliśmy się wszyscy nad ciałem. Jego skóra była czarna (później odkryliśmy, że był rasy białej) i siedział, „wpatrując się” w stronę frontową domu. Oczywistym jest, że siedzi tak już od bardzo długiego czasu. Smród unoszący się nad zwłokami był wprost nie do zniesienia. Musieliśmy pozakrywać usta i nosy bluzami, tworząc swoiste respiratory oddzielające nas od tego zapachu. To sprawiło, że Vinnie i ja momentalnie otrzeźwieliśmy- nikt z naszej czwórki nie odważył się powiedzieć ani słowa. Była kompletna cisza. Nie potrafię opisać, co działo się potem, bo wszystko to w mojej pamięci zaszło mgłą. Sam niespodziewany widok zwłok wydaje się surrealistycznym doświadczeniem. Przeszukaliśmy resztę mieszkania; piętro i pozostałe pomieszczenia na parterze. Przy zwłokach znaleźliśmy dziennik, który przekartkowaliśmy, dowiadując się, że facet zapisywał w nim, co zjadł, temperaturę i ile pieniędzy zarobił na zwróconych puszkach (co wydawało się dziwne, bo w całym mieszkaniu znalazłem puszki, które razem warte były około 50$). Zrobiłem więcej zdjęć mieszkania i zwłok (Vinnie przeciwny był robieniu zdjęć nieboszczykowi), po czym opuściliśmy posiadłość i udaliśmy się do baru. W pewnym momencie Kim gdzieś się ulotniła i została nasza trójka, ale pamiętam, że zniosła to doświadczenie całkiem dobrze w porównaniu do większości dziewczyn (niektórzy ludzie nawet nie chcą słuchać takich historii, a co dopiero oglądać zdjęcia). Dotarliśmy, gdy była już noc, usiedliśmy gdzieś z tyłu i rozmawialiśmy o tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Po wyjściu, znów pijani, Justin i ja ponownie odwiedziliśmy rezydencję, by jeszcze raz sprawdzić to miejsce. Zrobiłem kolejne parę fotek, a Vinnie i Justin postanowili spać u mnie tamtej nocy. Powiedziałem o wszystkim moim współlokatorom, a jeden z nich opowiedział o tym swojej dziewczynie. Była mocno zaniepokojona i odmawiała przychodzenia do nas, dopóki zwłoki nie znikną. Odrzekła, że jeśli nie zadzwonię na policję, to ona to zrobi. Rankiem na kacu, zdecydowałem, że będzie lepiej jeśli rzeczywiście zadzwonię po gliny. Przedzwoniłem do znajomych, informując o zamiarach, jednak oni chcieli, żebym trochę jeszcze się wstrzymał, bo również chcieli je zobaczyć. Odczekałem trochę i zadzwoniłem jako anonim, mówiąc na linii, że znalazłem zwłoki. Operator wydawał się podenerwowany i kazał czekać na linii. Praktycznie powtarzał to co chwila. Zostałem przekierowany do detektywa działającego w naszym mieście. Wyjaśniłem, co się stało i podałem miejsce odnalezienia trupa. Zapytał o moje imię, ale odparłem, że musiałby być psychicznie niezrównoważony, jeśli myślał, że podam mu swoje prawdziwe imię. Następnie usiedliśmy na werandzie i czekaliśmy na przybycie policji. Niecałą minutę (!) po tym, jak zadzwoniłem, zjawił się pierwszy radiowóz na sygnale. Byłem szczerze zdumiony tak szybką interwencją. Okazało się jednak, że wóz jedynie przejeżdżał obok. Po chwili pojawiło się kilka wozów i pytali nas, czy nie widzieliśmy, jak ktoś kręci się w okolicy. Odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, że nie widziałem tam nikogo od dwóch lat. Policja trochę się pokręciła, po czym przyjechał biały van. Parę dziewczyn z okolicy podeszło do domu, żeby przyjrzeć się, co się dzieje. Funkcjonariusze poinformowali nas, że ktoś tam umarł i oczywiście musieliśmy udawać kompletne zaskoczenie. Wyprowadzili go na noszach (swoją drogą pewnie nieźle musieli się namęczyć, żeby odkleić go od fotela) i wynieśli broń, która tam się znajdowała (była to gwintówka w starym stylu, która wisiała na ścianie w salonie). Rozmawiałem z jednym z policjantów, a ten odpowiedział, że rodzina kolesia wpadała tu od czasu do czasu, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niego w porządku (najwyraźniej nie chciał mieć z nimi nic do czynienia), aż w pewnym momencie zaprzestali odwiedzin. Sam chciał, żeby zostawiono go w spokoju. Jedyną rzecz, którą zabraliśmy z domu był dziennik zawierający bardzo ładne pismo i notki dotyczące jakichś adresów i takie tam. Pierwszy wpis dokonano 21 stycznia, gdzie zawarta była informacja, jakoby znalazł dziennik w śmietniku. Były również zapiski, kiedy wyłączano prąd i żeby zakupić olej (w mieszkaniu znajdowało się kilka lamp oliwnych). Ostatni wpis (3 maja) w dzienniku brzmiał następująco: „Chory- mam dość tych puszek. Chory jak cholera nie mogę jeść”. Trochę to straszne. Data ostatniego wpisu jest zgodna z datą gazety leżącą u niego na stoliku w salonie. Postanowiliśmy, że poza dziennikiem nie zabierzemy nic z tamtego domu, z szacunku do zmarłego i jego rodziny. Doskonale wiem, że niektóre rzeczy są warte wiele pieniędzy, ale nie jestem typem osoby, która okrada dom nieboszczyka. Myślałem, że rodzina przyjedzie i zabierze parę drobiazgów, jednak do tej pory nikt się nie zjawił. Dom skończył jak obiekt do sprzedania i widziałem ludzi, którzy go kupili, wynosząc stare rupiecie takie jak winylowe płyty czy niezapomniane mini tory dla pociągów. Dom na chwilę obecną został naprawiony i oddany do wynajęcia. Oficjalnie nigdzie nie została zamieszczona informacja o tym, że zmarł tam człowiek. Napisałem tego posta, żeby podzielić się moim przeżyciem. To wydarzyło się w 2009, ale dopiero teraz zdecydowałem się to zamieścić w Internecie. Nie jest to żaden kawał ani nie zamierzam się z tego wyśmiewać. Ten facet zmarł samotnie i został odnaleziony przez grupę nieznajomych prawie rok od jego śmierci. Żartujcie sobie z tego jeśli chcecie, ale ten mężczyzna był kompletnie sam i najwyraźniej miał jakieś problemy. R.I.P Jeff ”. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie